


Echo

by Outlied_01



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlied_01/pseuds/Outlied_01
Summary: A white, collared shirt laid against his skin beneath a blue sweater, paired with black jeans that were tight over his average-ish legs, contrasting with his bright red bag he was now opening to shove the small, hard covered book inside before moving the bag over his shoulder. He shut the bag with a click before his attention turned to the lamp, pressing a button at the base of it to turn it off completely. To leave the area, the man has to climb down a ladder from the small loft he had been reading in, and at the base his feet, covered in black and white shoes, hit the floor with a gentle thud. As he walked with gentle taps of his steps along the wooden floors, the ends of his jeans rested over his socks and partly over his shoes, his destination the exit of the library.
Kudos: 5





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress! I'm also not a fairly skilled writer and I'm new to posting my works. If you find this series and enjoy it please leave it a kudos or comment on it! Any support is greatly appreciated.

Echo.

With the soft glow of a red accented lamp, a book laid out on a desk and the calm sound of rain gave a lovely aesthetic, to a soft man’s standards, of perfection. He was a short man with curly, ruthless brown hair, relaxing at a lowly lit desk decorated with a small vase containing blue flowers. His hand caressed the book, flipping the page occasionally while he pondered his life. He was currently doing studies on how the human body functioned, so he was simply thinking about that. The rain pattered against the front window, red rays of the sunset shimmering through. As he glanced through the windows, he noticed the day ending, and his book came to a shut as he turned the lamp dim and stood from the rickety yet comfortable chair.   
A white, collared shirt laid against his skin beneath a blue sweater, paired with black jeans that were tight over his average-ish legs, contrasting with his bright red bag he was now opening to shove the small, hard covered book inside before moving the bag over his shoulder. He shut the bag with a click before his attention turned to the lamp, pressing a button at the base of it to turn it off completely. To leave the area, the man has to climb down a ladder from the small loft he had been reading in, and at the base his feet, covered in black and white shoes, hit the floor with a gentle thud. As he walked with gentle taps of his steps along the wooden floors, the ends of his jeans rested over his socks and partly over his shoes, his destination the exit of the library.

At the exit, one hand reached for a red umbrella as the other grasped the door handle and yanked it open. The bell on the door rang clear as the door was opened and closed behind him, the outside world wet and cold. The umbrella was opened with a faint click and was held over the man’s head as he pulled a phone from his pocket to check the time. His destination as he walked along the sidewalk was home, halfway across town. The walk wouldn't take him long if he didn't bump into anyone, and recently he hadn't been communicating with many friends in town so it was obvious that wouldn't happen. As long as he stayed on track he'd be home before eight.

He stopped in front of a nearby store, entering as his umbrella was closed and shaken to remove some of the water before leaving it by the door to grab on his way out. There was a soft buzz from the fluorescent lights above as he walked through the aisles that lacked a certain tone. What tone, he thought, answering his own question. Yeah, people, it lacked people. He picked out a water and a bag of chips, a simple order but something to keep him going. He moved to self check out, paying for the snack so he could continue his journey home.

Rain continued to pat outside, more intensely now, as people scurried towards their homes, shops, or their night jobs while the force of the wind picked up tenfold. He held his bag of supplies as he left, grabbing and swinging his umbrella above him as he stepped back outside. The umbrella wasn't heavy to him, in fact it was lighter than a feather, and he didn't understand how so many people struggled with them in the rain.

Perhaps they were just weak, he thought, glancing at the people running about. He made his way from downtown to the suburbs with silent contemplation on getting a bike for occasions like this. Perhaps he should get a vehicle, but those are expensive and most of the time not worth it when he could simply walk. Exercise is important, and if he's gonna go to the gym, where else is he going to get fit? 

Soon enough he made it to his block, nearing the once inviting apartment home in which he lived. The exterior was a dark tan as if it had been burned one too many times in the oven, with the entrance to the lobby having a dark brown door. In the lobby, there was a basic reception desk where a woman tapped at a computer, drowning in the silence, an entryway right next to her desk. This led to a hallway lined with doors, numbered from two to four, four to six, six to eight. He never understood why the doors were numbered in twos and skipped a number each time, yet he never questioned it. 

At the end of the hallway, a door led to a staircase leading up to every floor and down to the basement. The basement, however, was sealed off with brick at the door that was once there, only a trace of the frame remaining. Not even the receptionist knew what was down there, though residents thought there might've been a lab, of course, that information had never been released by the city government. Other than this, there were about seven other floors, each filled with apartments, and a flight of stairs to the roof. The apartment building next to it was owned by someone else, but they had a place on the roof where they connected.

From bottom to top, all of the floors of the building had twenty nearly identical rooms. He was on the fifth floor, room 104, a small apartment with only two rooms. One large room held his bed, kitchen, and living room all together with the bathroom the only separate room. The kitchen had an island that connected to the wall with the couch on the other side of it in the lounge area, which only had this couch and the TV. From the way the couch was pressed against the counter, you could easily throw something off the counter and hit someone in the head. Trust him, he's done it before. 

The walls were painted a dark blue to match the light blue sheets of his queen-sized bed, big enough to fit him and himself. Having such a comfortable bed, he wouldn’t share it with anyone else and let guests sleep on the couch, which pulled out into a bed. The pillows on it had a cover of a simple white, and the couch itself was leather and black. There wasn't any carpet in the apartment, and if there was he'd have to pick another blue, but he didn’t mind not having any. The bathroom was on the far wall from the kitchen, and it was nothing special, just the necessities.

On the outside on the balcony, it connected to the one next to it, stairs leading up onto the roof. He genuinely thought that roof would cave into the seventh floor eventually, waiting for the day he and the other residents heard a loud boom and got a call about what happened. He'd never gone up to the roof, though he heard that there was a UFO landing up there. No way was that there though, that just wasn’t believable, I mean he could check but he’d rather not aid in the collapsing of the roof


End file.
